Anomaly
by Anna and Jess XD
Summary: Emmett’s my big brother. Alice is my best friend. And Edward is my lover. The Cullen’s are my family. But they can’t remember it. None of them can, except one. Technically I should be a vampire, but I’m not. I’m different.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey it's Anna. I'm writing this story by myself. Jess helped me a little bit with figuring out the end of the plot but everything else is written by me. **

**Do I need to bother with a disclaimer, you'll know which characters are new and which aren't.**

* * *

Prologue 

"Aha, I love jumping across that river. It's always the best part of going hunting." Edward smiled at the woman by his side.

"Do you want to know what the best part for me is?" he said.

"What?"

"Just getting to spend time with you, love."

That was one of the many times I stood as still as a statue, not breathing behind one of many trees, masking my faint scent with pine and various other trees. I couldn't help watching Edward and his love, who I learned was called Bella. It fascinated me to watch them and at the same time ripped apart my chest like nothing else could. They never saw me, not once. It made me sad, although this was my goal. To be so close to the man I loved and yet for him not to know I was there. He was oblivious in a way I'd never seen him before. Invisible. Unseen. Undetectable. Exactly how I wanted it, but at the same time exactly how I loathed it. Watching, and waiting, in silence, only moving to hunt. This wasn't how it was meant to be.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Chapter 1 will be up in a few minutes.**

**Anna**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: My friend is moaning because she's crying at The Notebook and she doesn't even like the film.**

**Have fun reading. **

* * *

Chapter 1

I sighed. I knew he could feel me, just as I felt him. Stronger at the moment, I guess he was wondering why I was so close. I smiled sadly, our bond still unbroken, even after all these years. I was closer to them than I had been in for a while. Ever since I finished up with the Volturi I stayed near them, but the closest was a couple of states away. Now I was hiding away in the forest behind their house. I should leave them alone. None of them remembered me except one, and he respected me too much to remind them. Not that it would matter if he did, I had erased their memories, they'd only remember if I gave that back to them. I couldn't- wouldn't- put them through that. I just hoped my emotions wouldn't make me change my mind about that decision. It would hurt them too much to remember. It was necessary I left; I couldn't keep putting their lives at risk.

A small tear slid down my cheek whilst my chest burned with the pain of the years of separation. I brushed it away quickly. I'd hardened emotionally after I left, no more tears, no more connection or bonds with anyone, barely any friends. I had many acquaintances for I had lived in many hotels, flats and other means of accommodation. I hunted in most countries in the world, ate in many restaurants. You name it, I've probably seen it. However, even as I travelled I knew it was all an act. A desperate attempt to try and forget the family I became attached to. Though, being this close to the people I loved the most in the world and knowing they had no clue who I was because of my doing, unleashed all of the pain I'd chained up over the years.

The smell of my surrounding had not changed in the century and a half that I had been away. The moist soils and green foliage mixed in beautifully with the sent of the local wildlife. No other place really compared with the smell of forest just around Forks. I don't think anyone really stopped and took a good look around. If they had I'm sure no one would leave. Each leaf in the canopy above had its own unique colour, ranging from a light green bordering on yellow, to a brilliant emerald, to a deep, striking green. Each clinging tightly onto the branches where they dwelled. Each flower delicately bloomed in the spring sun. Various, vibrant colours dotted around in the luscious, green grass. Moss and ivy growing cautiously up the deep, chocolate brown barks of the trees, trying to overcome them slowly, but doomed to failure from the beginning as the bark refused to be covered completely. Small creatures roamed the forest, oblivious to my present after it being here for about a month. Animals ranging from small, shy birds to confident, sly foxes stalked the area.

My favourite time to be here was in the middle of the night while there was a full moon. The slivery streaks of light casting an unearthly, yet stunning glow on the plants, somehow only highlighting the most spectacular parts of the plants around me.

But even in the middle of the day, like now, the foliage was beautiful and it always had been. I took a deep breath, savouring the smell around me.

Suddenly the bushes behind me move, creating a variety of noise to add to the symphony of the forest. A breath hit the back of my neck at regular intervals. I knew who it was without having to turn around.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. **

**Review or else I'll make the evil ice lolly that lives in my shed come and attack you.**

**I'm putting up chapter 2 as well tonight.**

**Anna**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Is it just me or is everybody being really emo and depressive these last few months. Maybe its just the people I know.**

**Have fun reading!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Hello Jasper. Long time no see."

"I never could sneak up on you." I could hear the smile in his voice, and it warmed the pit of my stomach.

"Never stopped you trying though. I would have though that knowing I had super sensitive hearing, even more so than your vampire ears would have put you off but obviously not." I pivoted around so I could see him. The kind, topaz eyes I saw before me made my lips stretch out into a smile I saved especially for the Cullen's.

"You haven't changed a bit." He reached down and embraced me in a tight hug, if I was human I would have had multiple broken bones and I was thankful for the granite like physique I had at the moment because the familiarity in Jasper's hugs warmed my body more than the sound of his smile. "Oh, I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Lorena." I took a deep breath. Jasper had my second favourite smell. I heard him do the same and knew he was thinking the same thing. We burst into uncontrollable laughter as we reluctantly let go.

As soon as we stopped, I wiped my eyes of the tears as he asked, "So where have you been hiding all of these years then?" I sighed, I knew what he was trying to ask was: "Why was I back when I said I would leave forever?" but he was too much of a gentleman to say it straight out and kill the moment. I avoided the unspoken question. "Well I sorted out the Volturi problem."

"You erased yourself from their memories didn't you?" I smiled slightly, he knew me too well. "Was there any other way?" I paused. I knew he had no answer for that. As useful as that power was to me, I hated using it. There was something about making people forget and putting false memories in place seem wrong in my eyes. I looked at the ground ashamed of my power and how I used it.

Jasper gently lifted my chin so I looked in his eyes. "So where else have you been?" I rolled my eyes. "Like you don't know. You've no choice but to pinpoint where I am in your head all the time, just as I have no choice to do it for you."

He grinned, "I know but it was polite to ask."

His grin disappeared before he carefully breached the topic he really wanted to know. "So, why are you back, Lorena?" Tear welled up in my eyes. I was glad that it was only Jasper around; no one else knew I even had the capability to cry, let alone that I did. "I just missed him... you... everyone," I said as a tear made its way lethargically down my right cheek. Jasper caught it before it fell, wrapped his arms around me and laid his cheek on top of my head. I sobbed quietly into his chest, thankful for his understanding. After an hour or so the tears slowed and eventually stopped, but I still clung on to Jasper. For as long as I can remember he has always been there for me. I could always count on him. I knew I could share absolutely anything with him and he could do the same with me.

When my grip loosened Jasper sighed heavily. "I guess I should go back soon. I said I was only going for a short walk." He gave me an intense look. "I never told them. I kept my promise."

"I know you did. I can always trust you." I gave him my best attempt at a smile, but it fell shortly after I placed it on my face.

"You should know he's moved on as far as I can tell. He fell in love again. Well for the first time as far as he knows. Her name's Bella."

"I know. I've seen them go out to hunt together. She's pretty. She gives Rose a run for her money." I exhaled through my nose. Closed my eyes, I was still coming to grips with what I was about to say. "I've seen the way he looks at her and the way she looks at him. They really love each other, I can tell. The passion is practically alight in their eyes. Jasper, can you answer something honestly for me please?"

"Sure Lorena, what is it?"

"Does it... match up to the way me and him felt about each other?" I chocked out the words. As much as I did not want to hear the answer, I still had to know.

"It's about the same I think. In some ways I think you were better suited for him, but in others I think she is. He was terribly lonely after you left, even if he didn't remember you I know there was some place in his brain that registered your disappearance because he felt more alone than before." I squeezed my eyes shut; I did not want to cry again. I gripped Jasper's hand as I uttered almost inaudibly the next sentence, knowing that either answer could break me inside. "Do you think its right me coming back?" I opened my eyes slightly and he looked straight into them and gripped my hand tighter. "I don't know, darling. I really don't know.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. **

**That's your lot for tonight. I have written more but I don't want to put it up just yet. **

**Review and I'll give you a virtual cookie.**

**Anna**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well I wasn't going to give you this for another couple of days but I caved. S**

**I'm drinking innocent smoothie and eating jaffa cakes XD I'm so cool.**

**I let my mum read it today, all of the bits that I've written, and she liked it XD lol **

**But she was confused about a few lines in the last chapter: **

_Jasper gently lifted my chin so I looked in his eyes. "So where else have you been?" I rolled my eyes. "Like you don't know. You've no choice but to pinpoint where I am in your head all the time, just as I have no choice to do it for you." _

_He grinned, "I know but it was polite to ask."_

**And all I can say to you guys is that it will be explained in the next few chapters, I promise, because after this one it's her story. So I'm thinking that they'll come as a package coz they're a few chapters but this means you'll have to wait longer for them. Is that okay?**

**Special thanks to: idkme, Nicole, MissyAnn7448, born2dance94 and Soccergirl0388. Thanks guys for reviewing. **

* * *

Chapter 

Clutching Jasper's hand, we walked at a human pace up to the large, white house before us. I was in no hurry. On one hand I couldn't wait to be back with the family I never forgot, but on the other I was dreading it. I was terrified of how they were all going to react when I gave them all back their memory of me and realised I left them. Leaving had been so much easier. Jasper felt my anxiety and sent a wave of calm towards me. He didn't often use his gift on me as I was generally in control of myself unless we were on our own and then he would comfort me until I regained my calm nature.

Many a time I stopped and hesitated before I took my next step, toying with the idea of just turning round and running. Each time Jasper would pause and wait for me to make up my mind, what ever the outcome I knew he would be okay with it. But I needed to explain to them, even thought I'd always said that I wouldn't come back, that I wouldn't hurt them with the memories, I still needed to explain why I left- explain why I messed with their memories.

As we reached the porch I took a deep breath and let the memories I stole from my former family be released so they could find they're rightful owner. "Are you ready for this?" Jasper whispered in my ear so no one inside could hear.

"No where near but I have to get it over with." And with that I pushed the front door open.

Everyone was sitting on various white couches in the front room. Each expression dazed as they got over the shock of their new found memories. All except for Bella anyway who looked confused as her family came out of their trance like state. All eyes immediately turned to me, looking awkward in the front door, leaning on Jasper for support.

The first reaction was Edward's. His was the most important, to me anyway. He rose slowly from where he was sitting, letting go off Bella's hand and walked over to where I was standing. Bending down- for I was barely taller than Alice- so he could look straight into my eyes, he scanned each and every inch of my face. I cringed away from his intense stare. "Impossible." He whispered. I stared at the floor. He remembered now. He knew what I had done, but I wasn't sure if he knew why. I fought with the urge to cry, I wasn't going to, not in front of everyone. He tilted my chin towards him, but still I refused to meet his gaze. "Look at me. Please." I unwillingly looked up and into his eyes. He gasped, finally accepting what was obvious. "No!" was all that escaped his lips. With that he turned and ran out of the front door which we had left open.

With my eyes closed, I took a deep breath before I muttered, "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea at all." I slowly opened them to find that all eyes were on me. Everyone had witnessed what had just happened, but it was only a few seconds to them where as it felt like hours to me. It took a minute for everyone to thaw out of their frozen state. With that Alice jumped up and ran to me. For a second I thought she was going to crash into me, before I remembered that she had too much grace to crash into anybody. She glided to a halt in front of me and smile, making the light dance off her shimmering lip gloss. She wrapped her arms around me. It was then that I realised I was still holding onto Jasper's hand for dear life. I let go and threw him an apologetic look before wrapping my arms around the familiar small body that was my best friend.

"Oh Lorena! I've missed you so much. Well I haven't technically, because we lost all memory of you. But I would have done!"

"Erm... yeah that was my fault that you couldn't remember." Alice let go enough so she could turn to look at my face. I returned her pouty gaze with an apologetic one. "How? I thought you could only decide whether someone's powers worked on you."

"Oh. Funny story, I sort of left out the part where I could control what people remember. In fact I didn't tell you guys a lot of things. But in my defence it was for both yours and my safety." Alice pout grew until I started to giggle at her face, and although she tried to resist she couldn't help but laugh too.

I was met by each member of the family with cheery hug and for the moment they all forgot that I left them. When it was Emmett's turn, he turned the hug into a wrestling hold but I realised what he was about to do before he did it and flipped him- yet caught him before he ruined Emse's floor. He grumbled and muttered, "Yeah well we'll have a proper fight later and I bet I'll beat you then."

"Don't count on it Emmett. You haven't beaten me yet. And I wouldn't risk betting again, you lost a lot of money to practically every member of this family doing that." I grinned.

After all the hello's and hugs were said and done, there was an audible cough from behind everyone. "Will someone please introduce me?" Bella was now standing about a foot behind the others, trying to look around them at me.

* * *

**My mum liked Edward's reaction. What did you guys think?**

**Hope you liked reading it.**

**Review and I'll give you a virtual innocent smoothie and some virtual jaffa cakes. **

**Anna**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Guess what guys...**

**Anyone who likes this story is in luck tonight; I'm posting up to chapter 8!! That's 5 chapters!! **

**It's all Lorena's past story.**

**I just realised that you don't know when this is set. So to clarify, it is set about 100 years after Bella was changed. I'm ignoring Breaking Dawn because I don't like it, so no Renesmee, but Bella has been changed and they are married. **

**Did anyone watch Charlieissocoollike on blogtv tonight? Nerimon and Charlie had they're heads shaved for charity. It was amusing!**

**So, anyway, go and read!!**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Hey. You're Bella right? I'm Lorena Wallace. I..." I had to think quickly, I couldn't tell her that I loved Edward and had been his mate until I left and wiped his memory that was too harsh to say just as I met her. "I used to travel around with the Cullen's."

"But you're eyes aren't topaz, or red for that matter. And you can't be human; you move too fast for that, also you would not have been able to flip Emmett." She seemed to over look the fact that I already knew her name and I was thankful for that, it would have been difficult to explain why I was hanging around the forest.

"Thanks for reminding me. I'll get you back Lorena." I giggled at Emmett cracking his knuckles, trying to look tough, as I tried to search my mess of a brain for a simple answer to what Bella asked. When I came up with nothing I threw a frantic look at Jasper. Concentration crossed his face but he shrugged after a second obviously coming up with nothing. "Explain everything to them," he mumbled in my ear. I sighed. So this is how the truth was going to be spilled, an innocent bystander asking a simple question.

"Well, to be honest, no one knows. Even Carlisle has looked at me and he can't understand it. Can we sit down? I want to tell everyone everything." It took less than a second for everyone to be sitting on the sofas again. Emmett had his arms wrapped around Rosalie who was perched on his lap. Carlisle and Esme held hands as they waiting for me to begin. Even Jasper had his arm around Alice's waist. There was a shot of pain across my chest as I looked at these perfect couples. I caught Bella's grimaced as she realised she was on her own too, at least until Edward returned. I shuffled closer to Jasper, he was like my rock, I felt more at ease near him, especially as this story would uncover so many secrets we had kept from everyone.

"Well... first off, I was born in 1863 in small town near Huston, Texas. My family was quite wealthy at the time. I never really paid attention to what my father did. Also I was too afraid to ask him straight, I was a child and a girl at that, I was taught to be seen and never heard. Well not if I was near any of my family anyway.

"However since I was a small child I noticed strange things happening that others seemed oblivious to. Small things, nothing major. Incredibly pale people wandering around shaded areas, nowhere near the light. Many people came and went from our town and areas around it but there seemed to be a lot of people with the same, pale skin tone and the same dark eyes with dark circles underneath, never stepping in the light, always wandering around close to dark." Unconsciously a couple of people stroked the dark circles under their eyes, but I wasn't paying enough attention to work out who it was. "Disappearances were common around us; searches for the missing never lasted long because within a few weeks more would occur. I only knew this because I would eavesdrop on my father's conversations or steal glances from his news paper. I had an active imagination as a child and put the two strange coincidences together, making up stories to scare my younger brother. I never guessed that I was anywhere near right. That was before I actually noticed the pale people stalking around our village near the places that people were kidnapped or found dead. Nobody else noticed they stayed in shaded alleys, in dark bars, where ever there was shade. I always wondered why they never stepped out in the light. They were all really careful, each one of them, men and women of all ages.

"One day in the papers, they claimed that there were bodies found drained of every drop of blood. My father laughed, "What rubbish. Who would drain bodies of blood, ay dear?" he said.

"I have no clue. Sadistic murderers maybe?" My mother always answered him nervously. Like me she was not to speak unless spoken to. She seemed afraid of my father whenever I saw them together, though she used to tell me fantastic stories of when her father announced he had found her a worthy husband, when they met, the love they shared and many more but I couldn't place my two parents in the shoes of the young lovers she described. Anyway I was 17 at the time, should have been married by that point but my father couldn't find a family willing to take me or one that didn't have a son already with wives. Our town was small so there wasn't much choice. Plus my father seemed to be ashamed of me, that his first born was a girl so I was kept in as much as possible when I hit puberty.

"That was the night I decided to try and find out for myself what was going on."

* * *

**Neexxtt Chapter...**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: XD**

**Read!!**

* * *

Chapter 5

"I realised I couldn't walk out of the front door whenever I liked so I waited till dark when my family and our servants were all asleep. I sneaked into my brother's room and found a pair of his old trousers, a shirt and a cap I could wear because I knew if I was found out to be a woman I would be killed right there. It was a good thing that my 14 year old brother was beginning his growth spurt where as I seemed to skip it all together, so I fitted comfortably into his clothes. I crept out my window, along the balcony and lowered myself over the side. I crept along the eerily silent streets. Nothing. After a few hours, I ran home. I knew I needed at least some sleep per night so I couldn't use all of the time wandering about in my brother's clothes. I hauled myself on top of our porch and sneaked back in, a bit dismayed that I hadn't found anything. I hid my brother's clothes under my mattress, ready to use again the next night. I was so sure that there was something going on with the pale people, the dark and the disappearances. So I kept going out, every night dressed in my brother's clothes looking for something strange.

"It wasn't until I had been doing this for 3-4 months, I'd turned 18 in that time, that I found anything. I had pretty good hearing for a human back then and I heard I heard a muffled scream from a few streets away. This is what I had been waiting for, so I followed where it was coming from. My heart was pounding in my ears, almost as loud as my breathing and I had to spend a minute calming them both down before I turned the last corner. I saw a silhouette of what I was sure was a man. I knew it was a stupid idea but curiosity won over all my instincts and I walked forward, as quietly as I could. The silhouette stayed impossibly still until I was a few feet away. Slowly, he turned round. My instincts still screamed at me to run but I stayed exactly where I was, fighting with them internally. He stepped forward, into the light and I gasped at his beauty. The man before me had blonde hair long in comparison to some cuts but not overly long, his skin pure white, it looked like the paper my father used to write letters on, he was tall in comparison to most of the men I knew, his face held what looked like ever lasting youth, he had smooth, slightly pink, symmetrical lips and a perfectly straight nose. I gasped loudly when I saw his eyes, crimson red that seemed alive and moving. I reached out to touch his smooth skin, but realised it was incredibly rude. I had never been more terrified in my life but at the same time I had never been more curious. I held the man's gaze in wonder, all the time the colour in his eyes moving, dancing almost, to the sound of my heart beats. Out of nowhere the man chuckle. "You're so full of fear of me and yet you stand there, trying to control your urge to reach out and touch me. So full of innocent wonder, so interesting in something a girl like you shouldn't be caught up in."

"I guess it's not a very good disguise." I blushed. I swear I heard him stop breathing..."

"I did. I'd only fed seconds before you came but it was still hard to control myself around you when you blushed like that, like it was when Bella blushed when she was human. Difficult but I managed it... and I was glad I did. Both times." Everyone gasped when Jasper spoke, but I smiled. They were all engrossed in my story, even Alice as I refused to let her see into the future and spoil it for herself.

"That was you? The pale person Lorena is talking about?" Bella whispered.

"Yes. I didn't have many scars back then. Well... not as many. Sorry for the interruption Lorena, please, carry on." He knew what was coming next. In fact, he knew my whole story, but he pretended to be just as intrigued as the rest of them. I was glad he was here, it made it easier.

"I couldn't keep my questions cooped up inside me head anymore. "Who are you? Why are you here? All of you pale people are connected in some way aren't you? What do you have to do with the disappearances? What's going on? Tell me, please." The questions came out in a mess, all at once. Again he chuckled. "My name is Jasper. Jasper Whitlock. And what's you're name?" I was slightly caught off guard, I never really thought he'd answer even that question, but yet here he was asking me questions back. "Lorena," I stuttered. "Lorena Wallace."

"Well Lorena, I've noticed your curiosity for a while. You seem generally interested in us. And you are more observant that most. However, how much do you want to know what's going on?"

"A lot."

"You'll have to come with me then. It won't be easy. You'll have to leave everyone you know behind. You won't be able to see them again. And... and it will hurt. Are you still sure you want to know?" I sighed and looked over my shoulder in the direction my house was. As I grew up I became more and more of a disgrace to my family. I wasn't married, I was a girl, and the list went on. I didn't think I would miss them, perhaps my brother a bit, holding him when he was scared. He was the only one who bothered to pay attention to me. But I had to know. This curiosity had taken over my life, ever since I was small. To finally be given an option to find out was like giving food to a starving person. I stared Jasper straight in the eye to let him know that I was sure about this. "Yes, I'm sure. Please tell me." I was desperate.

"If you're sure." He held out his hand for me. I took it, noticing that it was ice cold to touch but there was so much on my mind I didn't mention it.

"Jasper pulled me forward so we were within inches of each other. I was really confused by it as I had never been that close to anyone before, especially when he began to lean forward. I thought he was going to kiss me." I saw Jasper laugh silently out of the corner of my eye and then Alice hit him playfully. "But instead he bit me."

* * *

**Neexxtt Chapter...**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **

**Read!**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Fire engulfed my veins." Everyone cringed as they remembered what it felt like. "Sorry I guess you remember. Anyway it only took a day for me to change. When I woke up Jasper looked at me confused. "How are you feeling?" He seemed genially concerned about my welfare. "Where am I?" I had been moved whilst I was in pain. We were out of the town, somewhere secluded, a cellar of some kind. "We're at my house." There were people moving around behind him, and more people lying on the floor that looked like they were in pain. He caught me looking. "They're going through what you just went through. I can tell you what's going on now. Are you ready?"

"Very."

"I'm a vampire, so are most of the people you've seen, the pale ones. And now you are too." He looked sheepish. "I had to. I'm sorry. The only way I could be sure that you would keep this secret was if it affected you too." At first I thought he was joking, what he was telling me was so much like the stories I used to tell my brother. "We are at war with others of our kind. I was hoping you'd help, as a newborn you'd be a lot stronger than older vampires."

"Why are you at war?" It seemed a weird idea to me that vampires would be ay war with their own kind. Although it didn't seem weird to me that humans were having wars all the time. I suppose it was just what I was familiar with. "Territory. Food. Things like that." Jasper shrugged. He waited. I nodded slowly.

"Okay, I'll do it. I'll help you guys out. I'll do what I can." His face lit up.

"Thank you. Come on I'll introduce you to everyone."

"Over the next few months we fought. For the most part it was instinct, but Jasper taught, not only me but many others, basic moves that would help us against our opponents. We learnt that I wasn't like normal vampires; there were so many things different. I was an anomaly, different to the norm. I don't need to eat, anything, if I don't want too, but I can follow either a human or a vampire diet if I choose. I generally switch between the two depending on who I'm with. It feels better to have something in my stomach rather than nothing at all. I can change my appearance slightly, things like the length of my hair, whether its curly or not, the colour of my eyes, the colour of my skin, so whether its slightly tanned or pale, whether my skin feels like a human's or a vampire's, things like that. I can't change my appearance completely. I can even cry, if I want. I'm faster than vampires, even ones like Edward." Both Bella and I flinched at his name, the only difference was mine was internal and I didn't allow it to reach my face. "I'm stronger than vampires, even Emmett and I have better hearing and sight. I can stop whether people's powers work on me, whether it's physical or mental. And I can wipe people's memories, take out one I don't want them to remember and give them back when I want to." I glanced at Jasper, he nodded, understanding what I was silently asking. "It all works on everyone except Jasper. I think it's because he was the one who changed me but nothing works on him. Sometimes it makes things harder, sometimes easier. I can also feel him in my mind, where ever I go. It's like having a map in my head and I can see where he is at that point in time. And when he thinks about me the point seems to grow stronger. " I could feel everyone's eyes move between me and Jasper.

"The same is there for me. Where ever she is in the world, I know." Everyone was silent, completely engrossed in the story.

"My first year came to an end all too quickly, but Jasper discussed it with Maria and they decided that I was a lot of help to them so they weren't going to... dispose of me. So I stayed with them, infiltrating enemy lines, pretending to be human long enough for them to relax around me and then I would get rid of them."

* * *

**Nexxtt Chapter...**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: P**

**Read!!**

Chapter 7

I paused. Should I tell them the next bit? I didn't think it was necessary but I wasn't sure. Jasper felt my uncertainty. "Tell them everything. They'll understand," he murmured to me. I took a deep breath to calm myself and Jasper sent me a wave of calm. "Me and Jasper became closer and closer as the time when on. I was quick to learn to I helped him teach the newborns; afterward he would teach me more advanced moves that helped me in battle. We would spend so much time together. People began to wonder if we were mates. The more we were told this the more their words infiltrated our thoughts. So for a while we tried it. It was kept a secret from most people because making attachments was dangerous at the time. They knew it would hurt you more if they got your mate and you were than more likely to do something that would help them. It seemed to strengthen our bond. Even now our bond is so strong but because of our past. I don't like him in the same way I used to." I paused to look at Alice so she knew I meant it. "It carried on for a few years but we finished it a few months before Peter ran off with Charlotte. We left the war at the same time, wandered round for a bit together. But after a while we decided to go our separate ways, at least for a while. And Jasper went off, found Alice and joined up with you guys."

I carried on the rest mainly for Bella's benefit, everyone knew what went on from here on but I knew they'd listen in again for why I left. "I stayed with various people over the years, humans and vampires. But I never felt at home, just an inconvenience to them. One day I was staying in a town only a few miles away from the Cullen's so I decided to pay them a visit, well Jasper anyway, I didn't know the rest. I was surprised when I got there and there was so many of them in one place. Other than in war, I'd never been with more than a couple of vampires. But now there was seven wandering around. Edward answered the door before I even knocked on it; I was caught off guard by his looks." Bella's face darkened slightly. "At the time this confused me. "So Lorena, you've come to see Jasper, ay?" He then chuckled at the utterly baffled face I made. "I can read minds," he explained. I smiled and put up my guard in my mind. He looked at me questioningly when he realised my thoughts had stopped. "I can control whether powers work on me."

"Well that explains it then. Jasper's out hunting at the moment, but you are welcome to stay until he gets back. I'm the only one in at the moment." I sat on the sofa, probably looking uncomfortable because that's how I felt. After a while of silence, Edward went down to sit down at the piano in the corner of the room. Finally there's something I recognise and know all about, I thought. He started playing a piece I recognise immediately, it was one that my mother used to play when I first started piano lessons- Für Elise by Beethoven. I'd learnt to play it when I was 15. But there was something wrong with the way he played it. "You're playing it too fast," I said over my shoulder. The music stopped a second after I said that. "What did you say?" I walked over to the piano and sat down next to him. "You are playing it too fast. Play it slightly slower. Like this." I started playing it the way both my mother and my piano teacher taught me, getting lost in the music. So I was socked when he grabbed my wrists, I forgot he was even there. "Who taught you to play like that?"

"I was born into a rich family in the 1860s, every woman in my family knew how to play. We would be asked to present our skills at parties my father had. So my mother and my piano teacher did."

"Wow," he breathed.

"We became closer after that. We talked about so much. It took a few hours for Jasper and the others to come home. They were surprised to see me there sitting next to Edward, deep in discussion. I felt so at home there. It was like nothing before. I had always felt slightly out of place but I had accepted it as I thought that that was how it was always going to be, so it was nice to find a place to call home. Edward and I became mates after a few weeks. However, the Volturi had heard about me at some point. They kept threatening to come after me. They told me that it didn't matter who got in their way, they would kill everyone if it meant getting to me, even Carlisle. They never came up to the house to tell me this; they waited until I went out to hunt. I only confided in Jasper about it. Not because I didn't trust anyone else, I mean Alice had become my best friend, Emmett was like a big brother and there was no way I could lie to any of them unless I had to, but the connection was still there. He knew my past; he had always been there for me through anything hard so he seemed the most logical person to talk to. He was also the only one I could cry in front of. He would comfort me whenever I got myself into a state, made sure I was calm enough to return to everyone else when I wanted to, without looking like anything had happened.

**Neexxtt Chapter...**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: ;)**

**Read!!**

* * *

Chapter 8

"The longer the months and years went on, the more the Volturi come to see me. It became as frequent as every time I was on my own. I couldn't let them hurt any of them- any of you." They were all listening now, "I didn't know what they would do to me if I went with them, but I knew it would be better than having you hurt. So one day, just after one of their 'final' threats I decided I had to do it and soon. I had to leave. I couldn't keep putting you in danger like I was, it was selfish of me. So I spend one more night with you guys, doing the things we loved to do together. It was a way to remember you and a way for me to say goodbye with out any of you suspecting anything. From there I only had to say goodbye to Jasper. I told him what I was doing and why. He tried to make me stay, he told me that I would be missed, my counter argument was that you wouldn't remember me, you wouldn't even try, I would put some false memories in place of the ones I was taking. And then that was that. You never remembered me again until I just gave you your memories back.

"And I went to Italy, confronted them. They wanted me to become one of them. They used so many compliments to try and get me to join, it was nauseating. But when I looked around, the cold, drab walls, the glares everyone got when they turned around, the fake looks of acceptance when you faced them, everything was the furthest away from what felt like home as it could be. I'd rather be on my own than there. After a while I refused. They were disappointed; I had not shown them any of my gifts, so they weren't sure of them. They'd only heard rumours, though I'm sure they have their own way of sifting through them. Even so they were reluctant to let me go, I could have helped them in so many ways according to Aro, but they didn't want a fight in their own... home you could call it, so they let me go. As soon as I was outside the castle I removed all of their memories of me, to a few more people I never existed, I wasn't anything.

"After that I just travelled, anywhere you can think of I've probably been there. But it just got too much, I kept telling myself that I had to leave you guys alone, that it would hurt you too much for me to come back, it wasn't fair on you to put you through that sort of pain, but it overtook me. The more I told myself that I couldn't come back, the more I wanted to and the more I needed to. And one day I gave in. For a month or so, I stowed away in the forest, watching snippets of your lives. Anyway, now I'm here, and you remember me." I finished with a weak smile. My story was pitiful, I should have had better reasons for coming back, really the only reason I did was for my own selfish gain. I was sure that they thought that I did not consider their emotions very high; they had good reason to think that I'm letting them suffer. I shouldn't be allowed back here.

At first I thought they were going to be really angry, no one said anything, moved or even breathed for a few frustrating minutes. But within a blink of an eye Bella was by my side. For a second she just looked at me, "I understand." She smiled slightly, "This family is like a heroin. The more you're around them, the harder it is to lead, or to let them go. It's practically impossible." Out of all the people in the family, Bella was the person I least expected to understand, to know exactly how I felt.

After that, there was a flurry of movement, everyone came up and gave me a hug. Alice made me swear that I would never leave again, unless I told them before hand and there was no other way. Even then I was doubtful that anyone, especially her, would let me leave. On the whole I felt content that everyone had accepted me again and were not annoyed with why I left, but there was part of me, I'm not sure how big it was, that was really upset that Edward was not here as well. Although I had over time made myself believe that he was better now he moved on, and I was glad that he had fallen in love with Bella, she was a nice girl, pretty too, but_ I _still loved him, I was completely and utterly in love with him and it is not something that I could change, no matter how hard I tried, and I had tried. I could tell that Bella wished he would come back too. So we both sad there, smiling smiles that were only half true, hoping that he came back soon.

* * *

**Phew!! 5 Chapters tonight! You have a lot to read.**

**Originally this started out as one big chapter but I thought that was too much so I cut it every couple of pages or so and then it turned into 5. **

**That's more than you would get in this amount of time if I posted a chapter every other day!**

**So REVIEW!! Or else I will not put Edward back in the story!!**

**Okay I will but still you should review!**

**Anna**

**xxx**


	10. AN:

**A/N: Okay I don't really like these coz they make you think like you have something interesting to read but you don't, but anyway...**

**I've had a couple of reviews asking if I'm carrying on this story and I will. The reason it's taking so long is because I'm doing my A-Levels (I don't really know how to explain them but its a lot of exam and coursework) and I'm already behind on a couple of them, so I don't have all that much time to write. Seriously I take this story to school with me in case I get a chance to write. I've almost finished the next chapter I think and Jess and I have planned out the next few. **

**Same goes for Black Ecstasy, we need to plan a writing date at some point. **

**I'm really sorry but please bear with me. **

**But I'm glad you like it enough to ask. =] **

**Sorry!!!**

**I do feel terrible about it.**

**Anna**

**xxx**


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N:**** Ah guys I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry!!! Please forgive me!!! *gets down on knees* I'm begging!**

**Here's the next chapter and it's all I've written so far. It was really hard to think of what Bella and Lorena could bond over =S so I kind of just left it at hating shopping. **

**Blegh ignore the first paragraph I don't like it but I can't think of anything else to start it off. **

**This chapter's really short too. =S**

* * *

Chapter 9

The endless days dragged on and still no sign of Edward. I, quickly, became one of the family again; my presence was longer caused excitement- unless of course Alice decided to take us on a shopping trip. Shopping I could handle, but shopping with Alice was agony. It wasn't what she bought, but the amount she bought, and the number of shops she went in to get it. I learnt that Bella had the same view on shopping as me, so when shopping became too much I would stop Alice's visions and we'd sneak off. Of course it meant that Alice was upset with us for the rest of the day, but she soon moved on. Bella and I had a lot in common and we got on well. So over the next few days we began to get closer and closer. I learnt about her past, how she met Edward, what her family used to be like, Jacob and the rest of the werewolf pack, and her interests. We ended up spending a lot of time together.

After a week or so since my return everyone needed to hunt and I was the only one in the house for the first time in years. When I was with the Cullens I generally only hunted once every couple of months as there wasn't any need for me to hunt as often as they did. I sighed, the house felt so empty, yet peaceful without everyone here. A large shape caught the corner of my eye and I decided to play the grand piano that I said goodbye to decades ago. I remember every note of every song I'd every played so I made up a new one. With one deep breath I began to throw various chords and notes together in the hope that they fitted, not that it really mattered if they didn't, there was no one else here to hear them. Major and minor notes twisted and combined, complementing each other, turning into one melody, starting slowly, and then building up. Sounds echoed and reverberated around the house, bouncing off of every hard surface and absorbed by the soft ones. Each note had its own unique sound; each vibrated through the air on its own for less than a millisecond, and then seemed to know how to wind its way into the song. It no longer felt like I was playing the piano, the music just seemed to jump out of it by itself. I was an onlooker, no longer part of my body- that was just a machine making the sounds on the piano; I was part of the music twisting myself into each strand of music, dancing between each vibration. This is why I played the piano.

Half an hour later the door creaked open and footsteps sounded quietly through the room. He was back. Edward had finally come home. He didn't utter a word so I carried on playing as though I didn't know he was there, I played songs that we used to play together. Memories of past times flowed through my mind, and I opened it up to him, I let him see what I was thinking- how each touch was like electricity passing through my body, how my chest ached immensely when he left, how distraught I got when I thought of him whilst I was away and how his voice was better than rarest material to my ears. He was enticed by thoughts, completely unaware of anything else.

"Did you know that your breathing is really loud?"For a moment Edward did nothing, a deer caught in the glare of headlights, before he turned and tried to run for the door.

* * *

**If you review I'll give you virtual hug and erm.... pizza!!! **

**Again, I'm sorry for it being ages since I updated , but thank you to everyone who reviewed, put me on their story alert lists and generally waited around for me to update. I really appreciate it!**

**Anna**

**xxx**


End file.
